Gone But Not Forgotten
by PunkPrncess
Summary: Buffy's psycho ex is back and ready to take revenge on Buffy and her friends ... can Buffy stop him before its to late...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mitch. All others are property of Joss Whedon.  
  
A/N: this is rated R for its violence and sex themes.  
  
Pain.  
  
And blood  
  
Lots of blood  
  
Then numbness  
  
Quiet serenity  
  
Darkness.  
  
Buffy Summers awoke a few hours and painfully lifted herself into a sitting position. She glanced down and noticed the blood staining her new white top. 'That's the last time I wear white around him,' she thought. She gave herself a once over and when convinced she didn't have any broken bones, she got up and walked to the door. She tested the knob, locked, as per usual. She sighed and went to lie down on the bed. Another lonely night she though as a tear ran down her face. She wiped it away quickly. She was Buffy Summers and she did NOT cry!  
  
A few moments later she heard a key in the lock. She bolted upright.  
  
"You can come out now bitch," the stranger said.  
  
She got up slowly and walked towards the door. In the light she could see him. He would've been quiet a looker if it wasn't for the scars and the ugly twisted look on his face and the evil sneer. His eyes were hard and emotionless.  
  
"Cops are looking for you bitch, just go home and don't tell them where the fuck you've been, who the fuck you've been with and what happened to you. All you are to say is that you were walking home from the mall and u tripped and fell knocking yourself unconscious. GOT IT!"  
  
All Buffy could manage was a weak nod. "Good, now get out."  
  
She hurried past him out the door and down the hallway. As soon as she got outside she broke into a run and ran all the way home.  
  
When she got home her mother grabbed her into a massive hug.  
  
"Mum let go your smothering me!" she managed to squeeze out.  
  
"Oh, but I've been so worried the police are out looking for you and everything and oh!" her mum said grabbing her into another enormous hug. When she finally let go she started fussing around.  
  
"Now go sit down on the couch I'll call the police and tell them to stop searching and ill make you some nice hot Milo and we can talk about what happened."  
  
"Mum I'd rather just go have a shower then go to bed."  
  
"Oh, well you can do that afterwards, I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy sighed and went and sat down in the lounge room. Her mother could be so fussy sometimes.  
  
10 minutes later the police turned up. She recited her story a couple of times then when they finally finished with her Buffy escaped upstairs and hopped into the shower. She kept scrubbing herself, even when her skin was red raw she kept going, she just felt so disgusting. 'He's such a creep,' she thought, 'one day I'll get him back for this.'  
  
....  
  
A/N: I know its not much but its just to get the Fic started it'll get more interesting soon as you meet the others. Please Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mitch. All others are property of Joss Whedon.  
  
A/N: this is rated R for its violence and sex themes.  
  
A/N: This story will def be future B/A id never touch that , thanks to all that reviewed and sweetnlilly- you'll find out later on  
  
A/N: I'm not really familiar with the layout of Buffys home so if anyone could correct my mistakes it would be great  
  
When Buffy walked into the kitchen the next day she was met with a pile of boxes. She heard some noises behind a huge pile that looked like it wouldn't stay up for much longer.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Joyce Summers head peaked out from over the top of the boxes.  
  
"Oh hi Buffy, just packing the last of the stuff, the removal guys will be here soon so if you want to pack up your stuff that'd be great."  
  
"Uh, mum, I think you're forgetting to tell me something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are we packing?"  
  
"Oh, Buffy don't you remember, today's the day we move to Sunnydale."  
  
"WHAT!! And you were planning on informing me of this when!?"  
  
"Buffy I told you months ago, I've found a new place for my gallery and everything"  
  
"But.." Now Buffy could vaguely remember her mum telling her something about moving. But she was so out of it she just didn't pay much attention.  
  
She sighed and went up to her room to pack her stuff. 'Well at least she'd be away from Mitch. Ha, he'd find her it'd only be a matter of time before he got his hands on her and gave her the beating of a lifetime. He hadn't always been like that. At the start he was sweet, loving ... normal. But something went wrong. Some important wire in his brain went haywire or something and he started beating her. A couple of punches to start with then full on lashings usually knocking her out. He'd attempted to rape her a few times but they'd always been interrupted thank god. Well hopefully he'd forget about her and move on, get some help so she could move on with her life.'  
  
"Well Buffy this is our new home, What do you think!?"  
  
Buffy glanced up at the 2 story brick home. It was nice, a bit bigger than her old home. Needed a bit of work, but still nice. A much nicer area too. She headed up the walkway and onto the front concrete verandah. She paused for a moment, she could feel someone's eyes on her and it was making her feel weary. She turned around quickly and laughed softly to herself. It was just an old couple out walking there dog. She waved to them and then turned and opened the front door. She looked inside and opened her mouth in shock. It was much nicer than she thought it would be.  
  
"You can choose a room if you want Buffy," her mum called from the car.  
  
She ran into the house, up the stairs and looked around. She figured she might as well start at one end and work her way down so she walked down to the room at the end of the hall. It was huge and had its own bathroom. She figured this would be her mum's room so she moved on. After looking at the other 2 rooms she decided shed take the one at the far end. It was a simple white room with a window on 3 sides and a wardrobe taking up the rest of the wall next to the door.  
  
"Yup, this is good enough," she said to herself.  
  
She dumped her bag on the floor, then ran downstairs to grab the rest of her stuff. It was much, just a couple of boxes, and the moving vans weren't due to arrive until later. After placing the boxes in a corner out of the way she went downstairs to help her mum put the rest of the boxes in the right rooms. After an hour of lugging boxes, Buffy wearily slid down onto the floor next to her mother.  
  
"How about we have a break and go look around the town, grab some lunch too" her mum suggested.  
  
"What about the delivery guys?"  
  
"They're not due for another hour, so whatta ya say?"  
  
"I say its feeding time"  
  
Joyce laughed and pulled herself up. "Just let me grab my jacket, keys are on the counter if you wanna meet me in the car"  
  
Buffy grabbed the keys of the kitchen bench n skipped out to the car. 'Maybe this move wasn't such a bad idea after all' she thought 'I'm already feeling a lot better.' By this time Joyce had already come down to the car, so they hopped in and set of to explore then extremely small town of Sunnydale.  
  
"You know mum, if you would let me get my license and all, when your tired like this I could drive you around n stuff instead" Buffy piped up.  
  
"Buffy, we've talked about this; you are not getting your license until you start showing some maturity!"  
  
"But mum..!" "Maturity Buffy"  
  
They sat in silence until they reached the Sunnydale Mall. "Sunnydale has a mall and you didn't tell me!"  
  
Joyce laughed, "I thought it would be a good surprise."  
  
Buffy hurried her mum to the door. On the way in she passed a group of guys and girls that just looked at her. There were about 7 of them. Three were females, the red-head smiled at her while the others glared. She glanced quickly over the males. A pudgy looking guy just gave her a goofy smile, the bleached guy raised his eyebrows at her, the other guy just gave her a quick smile. But it was the fourth guy that caught her eye. He was tall, dark, muscular with dark brooding eyes. Even though she was scared of males, she couldn't help giving him the once over, or the second or third either. He looked at her and gave her a half smile. All of a sudden she had a flashback to Mitch, him tormenting her n smirking, she gave a quick gasp n walked as quickly as she could away from the group.  
  
That night Buffy cried herself to sleep. Her mother had noticed her distress and had tried to help her by buying her a new set of clothes, but she knew nothing would cheer her up. Mitch had screwed her up good and she didn't know if she would ever get passed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, who's the new girl"

"Look at her"

Buffy could here them whispering and looking at her when she walked into the room, but she just kept looking at her brand new blue and white Gallaz. Buffy's mother was too busy so busy she forgot to enroll Buffy at Sunnydale High School, but after a quick talk Buffy was able to enroll mid-term. It seemed like a nice school, except her principal looked like an impotent nazi with a bug up his arse the size of an emu. Buffy grinned as that thought entered her head, then she realised the teacher was speaking to her.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class then take a seat" the teacher pointed at an empty seat towards the back of the room just behind the red-head she'd seen at the mall. Buffy glanced around at the class and took a deep breath.

"My name is Buffy Summers, I'm 17 years old and I just moved to Sunnydale from L.A with my mum. I have no brothers or sisters."

She stopped and looked at her teacher. The teacher (she'd forgotten her name) just nodded and Buffy took her seat. The teacher 'Ms. Calendar' Buffy suddenly remembered, began to write things on the board. The red-head turned around in her seat and smiled at Buffy.

"Hey, I'm Willow," she whispered. She pointed at the dark scruffy boy sitting next to her, " and this is Xander"

Xander turned around and gave her a big goofy smile. Buffy smiled back, un-sure what to say next since they already knew her name.

"So you just moved here from L.A?" Willow continued, "wow, I would love to go there."

There conversation was cut off when Ms. Calendar began talking about what she was writing. Buffy started furiously scribbling determined not to be behind.

"Did everyone else see the new girl", Xander piped up to his group at lunchtime, " Same girl we saw at the mall the other day."

Liam's ears pricked at this, he'd been strangely fascinated by the girl that had been looking at him, and why she had suddenly run from them.

"I'd give her a go anyday," the platinum blonde Spike spoke up.

His girlfriend Faith immediately smacked him across the chest.

"What, my sex isn't good enough for you, don't I give you lots n lotsa orgasms Spikey." Faith pouted.

Spike looked down as the rest of his friends smirked at him. Even Oz managed a slight smile. Willow looked up to see Buffy standing near the entrance of the lunchroom looking lost, Willow caught her eye and waved her over.

"Hi Buffy, let me introduce you to everyone," she pointed to the platinum blonde with the the reddish blonde on his lap, " This is Spike and Faith." Spike offered a smile while Faith did a little wave. She pointed to the boy sitting to her, "and this is my boyfriend Oz. The girl with Xander, that's Cordelia and finally," she pointed at the dark boy on her left, "This is Liam." Liam offered Buffy a small smile before returning to poking at his food. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Buffy smiled, relieved with the kinda offer, "Thankyou" she said as she sat down next to Spike and Faith.

'Phew' Buffy thought as she sat on the school steps waiting for her mum to come pick her up 'First week finally over.'

Yes, that's right she had made it through her first week in one piece. She hadn't really associated with anyone but her and Willow were becoming fast friends and it was helping her feel more included within the group.

She turned her head as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Xander.

"Sup Buf?"

Buffy smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"If your not up to anything tonight," he continued "would you like to hang with us at the Bronze."

"The Bronze?" Buffy had heard a bit about the Bronze but she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Under-age club, the only place in Sunnydale to be," Cordelia said as she joined the two, "its in the bad part of town."

"Where's that?"

"About a half-a-block from the good part of town. They let anybody in but its still the scene."

"I'll see," Buffy said as her mum drove up to the curb. "Hopefully see you guys tonight" she said as she jumped up.

"Catchya Buf"

"Cya"

Buffy jumped into the car feeling happier than she had in days. She had great new friends she was actually understanding what was happening at school and she was away from HIM. Even her mother noticed the difference when she jumped into the car.

"You look so happy Buffy, this move seems to have done wonders for you," Joyce commented as she pulled away.

"Everything just seems to be going well, and well while we're having this talk, can I go out tonight," Buffy smiled at her mother.

"Well I suppose so as long as you give me all the details and don't get home too late"

Buffy gave her mum all the details and then decided to try and push her luck.

"So mum, now that your trusting me more, does that mean I'm showing more maturity"

"No license Buffy"

Buffy sighed. 'Ah well it was worth a try.'

As Buffy entered the Bronze that night she felt awkward and out of place. She never liked to turn up to things by herself, especially if it was a place she'd never been before or with people she didn't know. She scanned the room un-able to find her friends. As she was about to leave, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Buffy turned around to find Liam standing there. She found herself getting lost in his dark, soulful eyes. The lights seemed to dim and the noise around her started to fade, all she could see was him. Willow's voice snapped her out of it.

"Hey guys!"

Buffy turned to her and smiled, "Hey Will."

Though she'd only known Willow for a short amount of time they were fast becoming great friends. As the rest of her friends turned up Buffy began to feel more at ease, though she couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at Liam.

'He's so tall and dark and handsome and..'

Buffy snapped herself out of it, no matter what he looked like there could never be anything between them ever!.

When Buffy returned home later she felt elated. She felt like she hadn't had had this much fun in years. That night Buffy fell asleep with a smile on her face She felt nothing could go wrong. That was until she woke up the next morning and found on her pillow, a drawing of her sleeping….

Sorry its short but I just wanted to get it up. Please read and review… reviews make me wanna write more … and longer chapters too


End file.
